Charmed Pets
by xBuffysGirlx
Summary: Shadow, Chance and Sassy are lost in San Francisco. Prue is a dog. What will happen?


**Charmed Pets**

**Charmed/Homeward Bound**

**(This happens during the 2nd HB movie and during the episode "Look Who's Barking)**

"Come on Chance, we need to get home!" Shadow told Chance who was hanging behind. "Yeah lazybones, come on!" Sassy shouted behind her. "Hey fatso! Don't you call me lazy!" Chance yelled back to the feline. "Oh sorry, my mistake. I forgot completely that you are so brain-damaged that you can't control how fast your legs go." Chance gave Sassy an angry look and then ran to catch up with Shadow. "So Shadow, do you know where we are?" Shadow looked left and right, but both ways looked the same. "No, everything is the same. One street after another." Chance looked around as well. "Yeah, and no trees. And I need to lift a leg!" Sassy looked at him. "Someone should have given you a diaper." She looked over to a porch where a mother was feeding her baby. "Hey! Maybe we can get one for you!" Chance growled in annoyance and then followed Shadow who crossed the street without saying a word.

Meanwhile, Piper and Phoebe were taking a walk through San Francisco. "Seriously, how far could she have run off?" Phoebe asked. "Apparently, far enough!" Piper replied and looked around, but saw nothing. "Why did she have to turn into a dog? Couldn't she at least turn into a parrot so we could have a way of communicating with her?" Piper gave Phoebe a look and then said, "And then what? Have her fly out the window and have to search trees instead of streets. No thank you!" Phoebe nodded and they continued their walk down yet another street.

Shadow, Chance and Sassy continued till they reached a small park. "Finally a tree!" Chance yelled and ran over to it and lifted his leg. "Oh my whiskers, Chance!" Sassy turned around at the sight of him urinating. "I'm telling you Shadow, it would have been easier to steal a diaper. Now I have to live with the smell of his pee!" Shadow laughed and was about to reply to her when an unknown voice appeared. "Excuse me! That was my tree!" A white dog told Chance. Sassy and Shadow turned around to face the white dog. "Oh great.. More canines..." Sassy mumbled. "Well, now it's my tree!" Chance replied in a rude way. "Chance, don't be rude." Shadow told Chance, who simply rolled his eyes. Shadow then stepped forward. "I'm sorry if Chance took your tree." The white dog decided to let it go as soon as she saw the kindness in this dog. "No, it's no big deal. I guess I just don't like other dogs urinating where I have already left my mark." Sassy listened to what she said. "I might actually like this one, Shadow." She told him and he smiled. The white dog was about to leave when Shadow said, "Excuse me?" She turned around to face him. "You know this area pretty well, don't you?" She smiled. "I've lived here all my life!" Both Chance and Sassy were wondering what Shadow was up to now. "Could you possibly point us in a direction to the big bridge?" He asked. "And somewhere to get food." Chance added. She then smiled and replied, "Let's take care of the food issue first. I'll bring you to my place. My sister is an awesome chef!" Sassy's ears perked up. "Oh, so she's a cat?" The dog laughed. "No silly! She's human. But she makes the best meals in the world!" The dog told them, and that was all that was needed to convince the hungry pets. "By the way, I'm Prue." She told them. "That's a nice name. I'm Shadow, and this is Chance and Sassy." She smiled and soon the cat and the three dogs were headed up yet another street, but this time they knew where they were headed.

Piper and Phoebe opened the door to the manor and walked in. They took off their coats as Leo came to greet them. "Hey! Did you find her?" He asked. "No..." Phoebe sighed. "You have no idea how hard it is to find one dog in San Francisco!" Piper complained. "Oh, but honey, that's like looking for a needle in a haystack." He told her. "I know that!" She snapped back. "Look. I'm sorry... It's just frustrating." She apologized. Leo gave her a hug to show her everything was okay. "Alrighty you two lovebirds, break it up! And I am hungry, so are you making lunch, Piper?" Phoebe asked with excitement in her eyes. Piper nodded and they all went into the kitchen.

The furry gang stepped up the steps of the manor and Prue began barking. Soon the door was opened by Phoebe who happily yelled out, "Prue!" Piper and Leo came running. "She came back?" Piper asked and then looked at the pets streaming in. "Yeah, and she brought some friends!" Leo's eyes widened. "I'm uhh... Going upstairs!" He said and orbed up to his and Piper's bedroom. "Hey! What about lunch?" She yelled after him, but got no reply and simply rolled her eyes. Before anyone could react, the animals had already made their way to the kitchen.

Piper and Phoebe followed them in and that's when the whining began. "What do you think they want?" Piper asked. "I think they're begging for food." Piper's eyes widened and looked down at the pets. "Very bad Prue! No begging! Bad Prue!" She would have continued if Sassy had not jumped up on the counter and started licking her pie. "That's my pie!" Piper felt furious. No one ruined her cooking and got away with it. She lifted her hands up and blew up the pie. Sassy was extremely quick to jump down from the counter and hide behind Shadow's legs. "Piper! You could have blown up the kitty!" Phoebe yelled. Piper turned around to face Phoebe. "That cat ruined my pie!" Phoebe's eyes widened in fear that Piper would blow her up. "LEO!" Piper yelled out and began fiddling around with some pasta she was going to use for dinner. Leo orbed in and immediatly jumped up on the counter when he saw the dogs. "Get these pets out of here! Now!" She ordered him. "Wait, what?" She gave him an angry look. "That cat ruined my pie and I need it out of my house!" She yelled. He gave her a nervous look. "Piper, you can't really expect me to go with those hounds. I mean, look at that bulldog's face. It's scary!" He told her. "Leo, stop being such a chicken. Just be happy that it's not a doberman, although that could be arranged!" He finally just nodded and then went to grab onto Prue, but she growled. "Ahh! Piper, I can't!" She rolled her eyes and pulled him into the other room.

"Hey Prue, I thought we were getting food!" Chance complained. "Sorry, Piper's just... Well, she's Piper." Prue thought for a moment and then walked up to Phoebe and began to whine again. She looked down at Prue's face and then smiled. "Hmm.. okay!" She opened the fridge and started looking through it. She grabbed several leftovers from Piper's earlier dinners. She fed that to the three dogs and then got out the cat food for Sassy. Just then Kit entered the room and Sassy looked up and smiled. "Finally! Another cat!" Prue then also looked up and smiled. "Hi Kit!" Kit jumped a bit at Prue's look. "Prue... You're a dog!" She said and Prue nodded. "Well... at least we can communicate now." Kit said, and Prue smiled. "Yeah! Isn't that awesome?" She asked. "I don't know yet." Kit replied and went to sit next to Sassy. It didn't take too long before the two started chit chatting.

"Okay! Problem solved..." Phoebe said as she walked into the living room, only to find Piper and Leo making out on the couch. "Excuse me, little sister in the room!" She yelled out and it took only a second for Piper and Leo to pull apart. Phoebe then gave Piper a confused look. "I thought you were angry at him." She commented. "Well... We came to an understanding." She replied and looked at Leo who simply nodded. "Yes, that's what it was. An understanding!" She repeated. Phoebe raised an eyebrow, but decided to let it go. "Now, uhm... What problem is solved?" Piper asked and Phoebe simply smiled. "Well.. The pets were hungry, so I fed them the leftovers!" She said in an innocent way. "What? You gave the mutts my food? That's quality food! Too good for a dog to eat!" Piper yelled at her younger sister, and Leo simply looked away, trying not to get involved. "Leo, don't you agree?" Piper asked him. "Uhm... Sure, but what were the demons supposed to eat?" He asked, and this time both Piper and Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say demons?" Piper asked and he shook his head in embarrassement. "Dogs. I meant to say dogs." Piper rolled her eyes and then turned to Phoebe. "So, do you think we can get rid of them now?" Piper asked and Phoebe nodded. "Yes, but only one problem. We might lose Prue again." Piper sighed. "Okay, Leo will orb me outside and we'll take the car. Then you can let the pets out and we will follow them until we have an opportunity to catch Prue." Piper said as she got up, and Phoebe nodded as the two orbed out.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen and called all the pets. They finally followed and she led them to the door. Prue ran out first, with Chance in her heels and Shadow and Sassy following after her. Piper and Leo followed as soon as the pets chose a direction. And they continued running until they reached an alley. "Ok, I can't go any further. But there is a pack of dogs around here somewhere. They could maybe help you." Prue told them. "Thanks for all your help." Shadow told her and she nodded. They then said goodbye and Prue ran off in to a different direction. And sure enough, a few minutes later Shadow, Sassy and Chance had run into a dog named Riley and his gang.

The End!


End file.
